disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baileywhoops
"Baileywhoops" is the forty-first episode from Sofia the First, which aired on November 7, 2014. Plot The Kingdom of Enchancia is having its Royal Jubilee and Baileywick is greeting the guests as they arrive. After King Magnus arrives Baileywick is greeted by his royal steward Slickwell. He declares himself an admirer of Baileywick (and his job) and gives him a double-headed snakepin. Baileywick gratefully accepts the gift and Slickwell wishes him luck before muttering evilly under his breath "You're going to need it." Baileywick suddenly gets a bad case of the clumsiness and crashes into King Roland. Slickwell helps Roland up and introduces himself. In the castle, King Roland explains the Jubilee iteneriary to everyone: The adults will have some sports and go on a cruise while the kids will be entertained by King Magnus' sorcerer Greylock the Grand and, to the shock of everyone, Cedric who is shown to have a rivalry with Greylock. Cedric and Greylock compete fiercily against each other to show who is more fun by conjuring up origamis then balloons then pinatas, and finally, a flying carousel that together they entertain the children with for the rest of the day. All the children that is except Sofia who skips the whole thing. The reason why is because Sofia is very worried about Baileywick. After another clumsiness attack Slickwell urges him to retire stating he must have become "too old" to continue with the job of being castle steward of Enchancia but Sofia defends him and tells him through a song she'll help him out by becoming his junior steward and puts on a replica outfit similar to Baileywick's, with earrings and her hair curled up in a ponytail. Baileywick also gives Sofia her own pocket watch. Meanwhile through the same song Slickwell reveals he's after Baileywick's job and the pin he gave Baileywick is cursed. The adults are having sports in the castle courtyard. Thanks to Sofia, Baileywick is doing much better. Slickwell, seeing the young princess's aid as a threat, deliberatly interferes with Sofia's next attempt to help Baileywick on the pretext of cleaning her shoes. Sofia refuses but Slickwell won't take no for an answer and without Sofia, Baileywick's clumsiness attacks cause another mishap. Slickwell once again tells Baileywick he should retire stating once again that he's getting on in years and that King Roland can surly find an able replacement but once again Sofia defends him and reminds Baileywick that when she first became a princess she was a nervous wreck who felt she couldn't do it and would have quit just like that if he and her parents hadn't supported her which encourages Baileywick to stay on. After the Jubilee cake is frosted, Sofia helps Baileywick bring it out perfectly. But this is made moot when Baileywick sneezes Roland into his Royal Gifts. With the gifts messed up and Baileywick utterly humiliated, he resigns as castle steward of Enchancia despite protests from Roland, Miranda, and Sofia who tell him that they need him and who insist that whatever's wrong will pass if he takes it easy or some time off. Back with the sorcerers, Greylock forgets the spell to put the carousel down and Cedric helps him. This helps them become friends. The carousel safely lands and the kids want one more ride. Greylock and Cedric grants their request. Sofia goes after Baileywick and tells him she can do more to make things easier for him like carrying things for him and serving the meals and whatever else it takes and pleads "Just don't leave!". But Baileywick, who has lost his nerve completely, insists that it's time for him to go. But Sofia insists that it isn't, telling him he's the best steward in the world and that people admire him so much they give him gifts. Baileywick tells the young princess that he admires her for her precociousness and for her kind and caring nature and gives her the serpent pin Slickwell gave him out of respect for the now visibly saddened Princess Sofia. Suddenly Sofia and then Clover both have cluminess attacks that helps Sofia realize that Baileywick didn't get clumsy until Slickwell gave him the pin. They realize the pin is cursed and then decide to confront Slickwell, who has assumed Baileywick's duties, about it. When they get to the kitchen they find a book in Slickwell's bag that has an emblem that looks just like the pin. The book is The Beginner's Guide To Magically Cursed Objects. Reading it, they find out that the pin is called the Pin of Klutzenheimer which puts a clumsiness curse on anyone who makes direct physical contact with it. Because of these discoveries, Sofia and Clover both realize Slickwell knew the pin is cursed and gave it to Baileywick on purpose so he could steal his job. Furious, Sofia tells Clover to make sure Slickwell doesn't get away with it and goes off to tell Baileywick what really made him clumsy. When Clover finds Slickwell escorting everyone to the cruise, he decides to give Slickwell "a taste of his own medicine" and puts the pin on him causing him to have clumsiness attacks that end up endangering everyone onboard. Meanwhile Sofia finds Baileywick and tells him about the pin and Slickwell's plot against him. After hearing this, the pair go off to confront Slickwell. They get back just in time to find the schooner in danger and gets Greylock and Cedric to help the adults together. Once everyone is safe Roland apologizes to everyone about the cruise and mess. Slickwell offers to clean up the mess but Sofia, still angry at him for what he did to Baileywick, steps forward and angrily states "No, allow me, to tell everyone what you did!" and then proceeds to tell her parents and everyone else about Slickwell's plot against Baileywick and the pin. Slickwell realizes that Sofia has him figured out and finally realizes the reason he started being clumsy is because the pin was somehow placed on him and discovers where it is just in time to unintentionally prove that Sofia is telling the truth. Everyone is furious about Slickwell's actions against Baileywick. He tries to offer an explanation but Roland angrily tells him his services are no longer required. Slickwell protests that Roland can't fire him because he works for King Magnus. But King Magnus steps forward and instantly fires him. Slickwell attempts to try and get him to change his mind but his plea is cut short by the pin's curse and the guards escort him to the gates and throw him out. Everyone gladly welcomes Baileywick back and the Jubilee celebration continues with him back in charge. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *J.J. Totah as Prince Jin *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *James Sie as Emperor Quon *G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer * Mitchell Whitfield as Greylock the Grand *Christian Borle as Slickwell *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda Songs *Helping Hand Trivia *This is the second episode to feature Baileywick's name in the title. The first was "Baileywick's Day Off". *This is the third time Baileywick is negetivly affected by magic. The first time was in the episode "Mom's the Word", when Marla the witch turned him into a frog, and the second was in "Mystic Meadows" when Cedric and Goodwin turned him and everyone else into snowmen. Although technically it wasn't a spell but the magic inside a cursed pin that made him clumsy. *This is the fourth time Sofia becomes a supporting assistant for someone. The first time was when she became Cedric's apprentice in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", Aunt Tilly's companion in Great Aunt-Venture, and when she acted as James's royal adviser in "King for a Day". *Sofia gets a new hairstyle for the first time in this episode. *Sofia wears earrings for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time Sofia wears an outfit which replicates the one of another character. The first was the replica version of Aunt Tilly's from "Great Aunt-Venture". * Greylock's name was first mentioned in the episode "Cedric's Apprentice", but the character was not shown then. * Sofia here (which also happens to all Season 2 episodes starting with "The Enchanted Feast") shows how much she's grown in magical knowledge and detective skills by figuring out that the pin Slickwell gave Baileywick was cursed and that Slickwell gave him the Pin on purpose to steal Baileywick's job. * This is the second episode who's song is a duet that Sofia and an antagonist both sing the first was the episode "The Amulet of Avalor". * Sofia gains a new enemy: Slickwell. Screenshots Baileywhoops 1.jpg Baileywhoops 2.jpg dance with baileywick.png|Sofia becomes Baileywick's Stewart assistant New hair I.png Baileywhoops 3.jpg Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television episodes